Together we stand
by shessomarugirl13
Summary: Kagome is a senior in high school, and she's very popular! She's going out with the cutest boy in school too, Inuyasha. But when she gets a new teacher, will things change and heat up a bit?
1. Chapter 1

Together we stand

Chapter 1: New teacher

Kagome laughed as she walked down the street with her friends. Kagome was 18 and a senior in high school. She was considered the prettiest in her school, and most of the guys wanted to date her.

"So, how's your new boyfriend, Inuyasha doing?" One of her friends asked.

"Good, but I think I'm going to break up with him. He seems to be more enchanted by that Kikyou bitch then me!" She sighed half heartedly.

"Yea, every girl has problems when Kikyou comes in the scene. I've noticed that she only goes after the guys she can't have." Her other friend said sadly, remembering how she stole her boyfriend. Kagome felt for her friend.

"I don't really like Inuyasha like that anyway, I like him more of a friend way." She pushed some hair behind her ear and looked around the parking lot as she walked into the school boundaries.

"Hey, look, there's a new face and he's way hot!" Her first friend said, pointing in the opposite direction Kagome was looking. Kagome looked over. A tall guy with long silver hair and bright golden eyes was walking to t he front doors like they were. He dressed in black jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Kagome felt her heart speed up as they neared him. Her friends were giggling as the walked up the stairs. He glanced at them once and opened the door.

"After you ladies." He said, smiling. The girls giggled and whispered how cute his smile was, but Kagome just bowed in thanks and walked by. He walked in after them.

"Wow, he is such a gentleman and his smile! It's enough to die for!" Her second friend said, blushing furiously. Kagome giggled but said nothing.

"I'll see you two later!" She said as the turned the corner. Kagome walked the opposite direction they were going and went to her locker. She pulled out her history book and shut the locker again. After smoothing out her skirt, she headed to her first class.

"Did you hear about the new teacher?" A girl named Mino asked.

"No, who is it?" Kagome asked, stopping to talk.

"Mr. Tashiou is what his last name in but he says to call him Sesshoumaru! He has such a dreamy voice and his smile is wonderful!" Mino blushed furiously. Kagome thought of the guy who opened the door for them but he wasn't dressed as a teacher, he was dressed more like the rebels in her math class. Kagome shook her head and said goodbye to Mino. She rounded the corner, wondering if it was the same guy when she bumped into someone and her books fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." The person said, bending down to pick them up. Kagome saw a flash of silver as the guy bent down. Her eyes widened as he stood straight again.

"Her you go." He handed her the books. Kagome thanked him and took them in her arms again.

"Um are you the new teacher?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm the new history teacher." He didn't notice the look of astonishment on her face.

"Mr. Himinoko quiet, so I'm the new one." Kagomes was even more surprised at this.

"You're my history teacher?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe. Well I have to get to my classroom, good bye miss…" He stopped.

"Kagome higerashi." She smiles slightly and turned around and hurried away before he could say anything. Kagome slowed her pace as she got to her friends locker. The bell rang suddenly, making Kagome jump.

"Hurry up Ms. Higerashi, or I'll have to give you a detention." Sesshoumaru said jokingly as he rounded the corner. Kagome sighed and continued to walk. Sesshoumaru game up to her side and smiled down at her. Kagome felt like he was following her, but said nothing. They walked to class and he opened the door for her. Kagome hurried in and sat at her seat.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Tashiou, but call me Sesshoumaru." He smiled warmly at them.

"I'm new, but that doesn't mean I won't be easy on you." He started to write something on the chalkboard. Kagome watched him, looking his body over and over again. She blushed as he turned and caught her eye. She looked at her paper and wrote what he had up there.

"Now, the Germans…" kagome sighed, realizing he's going to be like all the other teachers. She propped her head up on her hand and closed her eyes, listening to his voice.

"_Ms. Higerashi, can I see you after school today?" Sesshoumaru asked. _

"_Oh yes Mr. Tashiou." Kagome replied. , Kagome hurried her work. The bell rang suddenly and everyone left. Kagome hurried to the teacher lounge and knocked._

"_Come." Said Sesshoumaru's voice._

""_Mr. Tashiou, I'm here." Kagome walked into a candle lit room. Sesshoumaru shut the door when Kagome walked in all the way and wrapped his arms around her._

"_You're so sexy, Ms. Higerashi." Sesshoumaru said in her ear as his hands rubbed her stomach, gracefully lifting it up inch by inch._

"_Oh Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Kagome said, leaning back on him._

"_What I wanted to do sense I first saw you." He picked her up and sat her on a table. He pressed his lips firmly against her, making Kagome gasp. He licked her bottom lip and forced his tongue gently into hers. Kagome let him and as they kissed, his hands lifted her shirt off her head and threw it to the side. Kagome pulled at his shirt that was tucked into his belt and pulled it over his head. Sesshoumaru pushed her on the table as he got on top of her._

"_Ms. Higerashi." He said huskily in her ear. Kagome giggled and curled his hair in her fingers._

"_Call me Kagome." She said softly as she reached down and unbuckled his pants._

Sesshoumaru sighed. He looked down at a sleeping Kagome, giggling and whispering a name to herself in her dream. He smacked her desk, making kagome sit straight up in her seat.

"See me after school, Ms. Higerashi." He said, looking down on her. Kagome looked up at her teacher, blushing furiously. How could she have that kind of dream about her teacher!? He had to be about 25 already!

"Yes Sir." Kagome said, looking at the desk. He walked away, talking once more about World War 2. Kagome was thankful for the bell to ring. Kagome hurried out but her friends caught her at the locker.

"You were dreaming of Mr. Tashiou!" Her friend, Miki said. Kagome blushed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You were saying his name so loudly! He was blushing so much!" Miki laughed. Kagome grabbed her math book and left, leaving Miki behind. Kagome hurried in her math class and her heart sank. Her boyfriend, Inuyasha sat in a chair, Kikyou on his lap. She was playing with his hair as he kissed her neck. The teacher was gone, so the students were wild. Inuyasha caught Kagomes eye and stood up quickly, Kikyou falling off his lap.

"K-Kagome!" He cried, rushing over to her. Kagome stood there, shaking with anger and despair.

"Why Inuyasha, don't you love me?" She didn't look up as he tried to find a answer.

"Fucking dog!" She screamed, punching him in the stomach. She dropped her stuff and ran out, rushing past her teacher, who looked at her curiously. Kagome ran to the bathroom and locked the door so no one could get in. She leaned against the wall and fell to the ground, crying heavily. She didn't know how long she was in there, but soon the bell rang and students flooded into the halls and when girls tried to come in to fix their hair, they found it was locked. Kagome stayed where she was, not daring to move. Someone knocked heavily on the door, making her jump.

"Kagome, please come out." It was Inuyasha. He must of heard the commotion around the door and guessed it was her.

"Go away you jackass!" She cried, new tears springing forth. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha begged. Kagome glared at the door. She got up and unlocked it. She walked out and smacked him across the face.

"Don't ever say that unless you mean it, Jackass." Kagome said, shaking under the pressure of her anger. She saw a face rushing through the crowd, Sesshoumaru himself.

"Great, a teacher." Someone said as the students hurried to get to their class room.

Ms. Higerashi, please come with me. I was given permission to take you to the lounge so you can calm down." His face was soft with worry and his voice was gentle. Kagome followed him, but not without stomping on Kikyou's foot. Sesshoumaru led her to the teacher's lounge. Kagome walked in without a sound and sat on a nearby chair. Sesshoumaru locked the door so no one could come in.

"Ms. Higerashi, do you want some coffee?" He asked, turning the coffee cup on. Kagome nodded as she rested her head on the table. He didn't look at her as he took two cups out and put some coffee in them. When he was done he brought hers to her and she took it gratefully. He sat down opposite her and sipped at his.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her.

"It's my boyfriend… I walked into 2 hour and that itch Kikyou was flirting with him and he was flirting back!" She wiped away new tears. "Now he says he's sorry, but he isn't sorry, I can tell. He loves her more then me!" She gulped down her coffee and placed it on the table.

"I see a simple boyfriend/girlfriend rivalry." He said, taking her cup and setting it on the counter. Kagome nodded and sighed.

"I'm breaking up with him and waiting for a true boyfriend." She said quietly, making Sesshoumaru strain forward to heard.

"Well, sense we're here, about this morning in my classroom. You sh…"

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried, thinking about her dream and what her friends said. "It wasn't like I liked the dream, and I just seen you today, so I don't really know you. Plus you have to be in you 20's or 30's already, it was just a dream after all…" She stopped when she saw the look of confusion on his face.

"I was just going to say don't sleep again, but it looks like you have something far more interesting to say." He chuckled as he put his cup with hers. Kagome blushed furiously.

"I would say forget about him, Kagome. Girls don't need to worry themselves over boyfriends like him." He leaned forward and placed his hand on hers, patting it slightly. Kagome smiled and let him.

"I'm so tired..." Kagome mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

"There's a couch over there, I'll make sure no one walks in on you." He smiled pulling his hand back. Kagome nodded and stood she walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, sleep taking her over. Sesshoumaru sat where he was at, staring at her.

"Such a waste, her boyfriend is foolish to let a girl go like her." Sesshoumaru said quietly. He stood up and pulled a blanket out of a closet. He walked over to her and covered her body up with it. He walked to the door and looked back at her once more.

"An angel from heaven." He chuckled and left, locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caught

"Why the hell do you care?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at his older brother. He had come home to find his brother looking at his year books, and at the pictures of him and Kagome.

"I wish to know because a idiot like you left a mess, so I'm going to clean it up." Sesshoumaru said simply glaring right back at his brother.

"You didn't even know Kagome until you started today!" Inuyasha cried. Inuyasha was 19 and Sesshoumaru was 23, so there wasn't such a year difference. Sesshoumaru scoffed and stood. He had just come out of the shower, so his shirt was off and his hair was still wet.

"Whatever, I was just trying to be a good..." he stopped as the doorbell rang. Inuyasha just walked to his room as Sesshoumaru answered the door. He opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked. Kagome stood before him, looking up. Even though Kagome was pretty tall, she only came up to Sesshoumaru's chest, so she had to lean her head back to look him in the face.

"Mr. Tashiou! I-I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong address..." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"My brother in his room." He said a bit cold. Kagome didn't understand. She glanced at his chest and blushed. He was only in shorts.

"Thank you." She said quickly, rushing past him and going to Inuyasha's room. She opened it up and saw he was on the computer.

"Kagome!" He got up and in 2 steps; he was holding her in his arms and kissing her furiously. Kagome found herself kissing back. He led her over to the bed and pushed her on it, getting on top of her. Kagome moaned as he licked her neck, his hot tongue running down it. Kagome shut her eyes, knowing this wasn't what she came to do, but it wouldn't hurt to go at it once more. Inuyasha ran his hand up her thigh, pushing her skirt up and pulling her panties off. Kagome moaned loudly as he fingered her, doing what he knew she liked. Kagome lifted her hips up to have him go further in. Inuyasha pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his pants quickly. Kagome watched him through dazed eyes as he thrusted into her. Kagome moved her hips to meet his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning in his ear. She didn't love Inuyasha anymore, but this was the best way to break up with him. Through her half shut eyes, she glanced at the door. Sesshoumaru stood there silently, watching them have sex. Kagomes eyes widened, but Inuyasha didn't notice. She gasped loudly as Inuyasha pulled out and flipped her over and entered her through the back. She didn't feel comfortable doing this in front of her history teacher, but she couldn't stop Inuyasha now, she was just about to climax.

"Harder!" She moaned, loudly, Sesshoumaru's face in her mind. Inuyasha did what she willed, thrusting into her harder. Kagome was about to come when Inuyasha stopped and pulled out. He turned her back over and pushed her against the wall. Kagome seen that Sesshoumaru was still there, anger and longing drawn on his face. Inuyasha thrusted into her, Kagome moaned as he did, pure pleasure going through her veins. He thrusted into her harder then ever before, and before long they both came. Kagome Moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure. She saw a glint of jealousy in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, panting softly. Inuyasha kissed her neck and grinned.

"Again?" He asked. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who only shrugged.

"No, I didn't come over to fuck Inuyasha; I came over to break up with you." She let Inuyasha go as he gapped at her.

"Break up?" He asked, totally unaware of his brother there.

"Yes, break up. You don't love me Inuyasha; you just want to use me as a fuck toy. I want a guy who will love me and everything else!" She glanced at Sesshoumaru. She looked at his beautiful body, blushing. Her eyes stopped at a large bulge in his short. Kagome shook her head.

"It's because of my brother right? You love him or something." He didn't look her in the eye, but she knew he was fighting anger and pain both. "It wouldn't surprise me, he loves you." Kagomes eyes widened. Sesshoumaru disappeared from the doorway. Inuyasha got off her and dressed. Kagome put her underwear back on and stood.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said quietly. "But I don't love you or Sesshoumaru. You love Kikyou more then me, so you get to have her." She walked out of his room, but instead of walking out of the room, she went to the bathroom. The light was on though and it as cracked. She tried to resist the urge to look, but it was just to strong. She looked in the crack and almost gasped at what she saw. Sesshoumaru sat on the bath tubs edge, his hand moving up and down quickly as he pumped himself. Kagome felt herself get turned on, but he shook her head. She forgot the bathroom and hurried out of the house and went straight home. Inside the house Sesshoumaru grunted as he came. He pumped a bit more and quiet. He was still hard though.

"Damn it!" He growled, hitting the wall, making a hole in the wall. He dressed and walked out. He went to his brother's room and leaned against the door frame.

"Have fun?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha glared at him and slammed the door on him. Sesshoumaru chuckled. He saw Kagome in his minds eyes, moaning and climaxing because of him, not his idiot brother.

"Damn, Sesshoumaru saw me and Inuyasha having sex! And on top of that, Inuyasha said his brother loved me!" She paced back and forth in her apartment, panicking. She looked at the time and cursed.

"Damn, I got to get to bed." She shut the light off and walked to her bedroom. She flopped on her bed and sighed deeply. Soon she was asleep, dreams of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in her mind.

"Kagome, I heard you had sex with Inuyasha and then broke up with him!" Mino cried, running up to her.

"Yes, what the jackass telling everyone?" Kagome asked, walking to her locker.

"Yea, he's also saying you're a whore." Mino shook her head and sighed.

"I don't care, if he wants to act like a baby, let him." She got her history book and went to her first hour. Sesshoumaru said in his desk, writing something down on paper. She went to her seat and put her stud down. She then walked up to his desk and tapping it. He looked up and he froze.

"Um, I think we need to talk." Kagome said quietly, trying to make it so no one else heard her. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I agree." He said thinking of something totally different then Kagome.

"After class, we'll go to the teachers lounge." He said, handing her a pass and a piece of paper. Kagome took it, wondering what the paper was. But he had looked down, checking grades from yesterday. Kagome went to her seat and under her desk unfolded the paper/

"_Kagome, I know you know I saw you and my brother yesterday, we'll talk about that at the lounge. But I thought you would quiet seeing him._

_Sesshoumaru"_

Kagome folded it up Folded the paper, but her friend snatched it out of her hands before she could put it away.

"What's this? A note from a secret lover?" Said her friend, Shouhei. Kagome tried to take it away but he was too quick.

"Give it back Shouhei!" Kagome said. He was about to read it when Sesshoumaru plucked it out of his hands and scanned it with his eyes.

"I see. Kagome, see me after class today." He said in a emotionless tone. Shouhei chuckled as he went back to his seat and Kagome pretended to be upset about meeting her teacher after class. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off Sesshoumaru the whole time. When he looked at her, she would look away, trying to look innocent. Soon the bell rang and everyone filed out, except for Kagome. She said bye to her teacher and left, heading straight for the Teachers lounge. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She sat her bag on the table and waited for Sesshoumaru. About 10 minutes later, he came in also. Kagome looked up and stood. He looked at her and smiled his usual smile, making Kagome blush.

"About yesterday, I didn't intend to have sex with him, it was a mistake, but he was my boyfriend and I guess I felt a power between him and I, that's about all." She looked at the ground and Sesshoumaru locked the door.

"I know, you said it all yesterday." He said in a casual tone.

"My brother said some things he shouldn't have though." He said as he sat on the couch. Kagome looked at him.

"Like how I love you." He said, making Kagomes eyes widen. She sat in the chair again, not understanding very well.

"I thought it was a lie." Kagome said, shaking her head. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, he just looked at her.

"Was it a lie, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, curious.

"I'm 23, kagome. Even if that were true, there could be no relationship between us." Kagome thought she heard a hint of sadness as he said this. "But tell me," He stood up and walked over to her. "Was what he said about you loving me true?" He smirked slightly. He knew it was true. He knew it sense yesterday.

"What?" Kagome blushed furiously. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, it was a lie." She looked away. Sesshoumaru nodded, hiding what he felt.

"Ok, that's for the best." He sat on the table.

"Can I come over for a tutorial, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, looking at him. She needed help in math and this was the best time.

"Sure. Come to my car, and I'll drive you there." He smiled and went to the door. Kagome wanted so badly to tell him, but not now. He unlocked the door and let her out.

"Thank you, Mr. Tashiou." She said cheerfully, smiling up at him. She walked away, heading for her locker. Sesshoumaru shook his head and put his hands in his pockets as he headed for his class room. Kagome got her book and headed for 2 hour, dreading seeing Inuyasha again. She walked in and blinked, confused at what she saw. Kikyou was flirting with another guy as Inuyasha sat in his desk, covering his face with his arms. Kagome walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He asked sadly as he looked up at her.

"Gosh, you're so sad." Kagome said quietly. She kneeled down and kissed him.

"Let's get back together," She said, smiling warmly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and grinned.

"Yes Kagome!" He cried, hugging her tightly. Kagome smiled.

"Good. I'm coming over tonight for a tutorial from your brother. Maybe afterwards we can go out." She smiled and smirked as Kikyou glared at her.

"Kikyou, I'm sorry." Kagome said innocently, looking at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're a whore and I'm not." Kagome walked past her and went to her seat. Kikyou glared at her.

"Go to your seats now class, and Kikyou detention for inappropriate affairs." Kikyou went to her seat, very mad. The day went fast for Kagome. As soon as she got out of class, she hurried to her locker and threw her stuff in. She ran outside, but as soon as she did, she slowed down, not wanting to look so eager. She seen Sesshoumaru by his car, smoking. Kagome hurried over and looked at him oddly.

"What?" He asked, throwing the cigarette on the ground and smashing it with his foot.

"You smoke?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sense I was your age." He got in and kagome walked around the other side and opened the passenger car door.

"Lets go." She said. He nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So that tramp is flirting with a teacher, and getting in his car." Kikyou said. She hurried to her own car and followed them. She stayed far enough so they won't spot her, but close enough to keep them in eyes shot. They pulled into Inuyasha's parking lot.

"What are they doing, I thought she was with Mr. Tashiou." She parked away and peered out at them.

"Kagome, what is your plan?" Kikyou asked curiously. She got out and waited till they went inside to run to the house and to the windows.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said, walking past him. She had told Sesshoumaru about getting back with Inuyasha. He didn't like it but didn't say anything.

"Let's go to my room, so we're not interrupted." Sesshoumaru said, walking to the back rooms. Kagome followed him and when she walked in he shut the door, locking it like he does at school.

"So, what do you need help on in math?" He asked, taking her book and looking through it.

"Fractions." Kagome said sitting on the bed. He sat next to her and opened it to a page with fractions on it. Unaware to them, a pair of peering eyes was looking in the room. Kikyou stood there for more then hour, watching them study.

"This isn't going to go anywhere!" She cried quietly. Sesshoumaru shut the door and stood, stretching out. Kagome did also.

"Let's take a break." He said, smiling warmly at her. Kagome smiled back and nodded.

"Alright Sesshoumaru." She said softly. She was thinking of what happened this morning in the lounge.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her with a serious expression.

"Oh, nothing. I was uh… thinking about this morning." She blushed slightly. He nodded.

"You love me don't you, Kagome." He said, smiling. Kagome hesitated then nodded slightly. He just smiled on the outside, but in his mind, he was cheering. Kagome shrugged.

"But it doesn't matter. Like you said, it isn't possible." She turned away from him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards. She lost her balance and fell on the ground. Sesshoumaru got on top of her, looking at her beautiful eyes. Outside, Kikyou was jumping up and down joyfully. She snapped a picture of Sesshoumaru on top of Kagome. Inside, Kagomes heart was beating like a drum. She didn't know what to do, she never been with a older guy. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her gently. Kagome was surprised at this, despite his clothes, he was a gentle guy. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Kikyou took picture by picture as they kissed. Sesshoumaru's hand went down and rubbed her thigh, up her skirt and back down again. He pressed closer to her, kissing her neck and rubbing her kips under her skirt.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" Kagome gasped and he touched her middle. She arched her back moaning slightly.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"We can't." She said, a bit regretfully. He hesitated then sighed sadly. He got off and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, looking up at him. He smiled weakly and shrugged.

"No matter. Lets quiet for tonight anyway." Sesshoumaru said, unlocking the door. Kagome gathered her stuff and walked past him. She found Inuyasha on the couch, jacking off to porn.

"Figures." Kagome said loudly, making Inuyasha jump. Kagome sighed and sat her books down.

"Thought we would be late studying and decided to jack off with your time?" She asked, leaning against the armchair. Inuyasha blushed. In the bedroom, Sesshoumaru was laughing.

"I wouldn't need to do this if you just gave yourself." Inuyasha said seductively. Kagome thought of Sesshoumaru instantly and blushed. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill his brother for saying such things.

"Ok." Kagome said standing up. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe this! He walked out of the room and looked around the corner, just enough to see Kagome. She spotted him and grinned. She wanted him to watch. She pulled her shirt off. Sesshoumaru saw she was braless.

"Braless Kagome? That's unlike you." Inuyasha said, stroking his member slightly. Kagome unzipped her skirt in the back and let it drop to the ground. So now, only her panties stood in the way.

"Take them off, please Kagome." Sesshoumaru begged quietly as he felt himself get hard. Kagome glanced up at him and saw his struggle. She pulled her underwear down to her ankles and kicked them off. She walked over to Inuyasha. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. He entered a finger inside her, making kagome moan. Her mind was thinking of Sesshoumaru though. He pulled his finger out and pulled her on top of him, entering her. Kagome moaned and placed her hands on the couch. She bobbed up and down, her eyes on Sesshoumaru the whole time. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it. He made sure Inuyasha couldn't see where he was, only Kagome and sat on the ground. He unzipped his jeans and took hold of his own member. Kagomes eyes widened at the size of him. Sesshoumaru pumped himself, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't make a sound. Kagome went faster when he did. Inuyasha moaned loudly. Kagome had Sesshoumaru's name on her lips. His back arched, making him pump harder. Kagome went faster, making Inuyasha groan in pleasure. Inuyasha released inside her.

"Ah, S-Sesshoumaru…" She said quietly, making Inuyasha start. Sesshoumaru came also. He heard his name from those lips and couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at Kagome. Kagome didn't know what to say. She stood quickly and dressed. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and made her turn to him.

"Is that why you were over here today, to flirt with my brother, and use me for afterwards?" He glared her down, making Kagome feel afraid and also angry.

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You slut!" He cried, letting her go. Sesshoumaru stood quickly and left, zipping his pants back up. He grabbed his coat and walked out as if nothing happened.

"I thought you were still here." Sesshoumaru said, smiling. "I'll drive you home." He opened the door for her. Kagome walked out, without looking back at a furious Inuyasha. They got into the car and Sesshoumaru started the engine.

"I don't want to go home right now." Kagome said, looking out the window. He nodded and pulled out of the driveway.

"How about we go to a café then?" He said, as he drove away from the house. Kagome nodded and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a short chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Blackmail. 

At the house, Inuyasha was slamming things around, his anger to much for him. Someone knocked on the door and Inuyasha answered.

"What!" He yelled, not caring who was there.

"Hey Inuyasha, Want to make some certain people miserable?" Kikyou asked, flapping the pictures at him. Inuyasha snatched them from her hands and looked at them. His aching heart was thudding hard but also, revenge was running through his veins.

"How did you get these?" He asked, letting her in.

"I saw the two drive away at the school and I followed them." She sat on the armchair, her feet hanging off the arm rest.

"Kikyou, you're a genius!" Inuyasha cried happily. "We'll give these to the principle," He said grinning. "That is, if they don't do as we say." He chuckled. Kikyou thought Inuyasha to be a big baby, but she just agreed with him.

"You can leave now, Kikyou." Inuyasha said, turning his back on her. Kikyou scowled and got up.

"Bye." She said, leaving. She walked to where she parked her car, and then she started it up and sped off.

"Ah, this is so warm!" Kagome said, sipping at her cup of cappuccino. Sesshoumaru sat opposite her, his hands on his cup, but not moving it to drink from.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, I appreciate it." Kagomes said quietly. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He was thinking Of Inuyasha. Sense he knew Kagome loved him; he can blackmail them to do what he wanted.

"Sesshoumaru, I've been thinking. We can be together, but in secret of course. Maybe after class in the lounge like we've been doing." She shrugged and finished her drink.

"Maybe, it can be hard sometimes." He said, not really listening. Kagome nodded.

"I guess I should go home." She stood. "Bye." She turned around and left. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was walking. He shook his head and gulped down his drink. He was about to leave when Kagome walked in.

"Uh, I thought you left." Sesshoumaru said, looking at her. The girl looked up at him and smiled, a bit seductive.

"Mr. Ta- I mean Sesshoumaru, can I come over tomorrow and study with you?" She asked. Sesshoumaru was more then happy to accept.

"See you then." She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping an arm around his neck. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and pushed her off slightly, trying to look normal.

"Uh, see you then." He said, walking quickly out. Kagome stood there until she knew he was gone. She started to laugh, making people look at her.

"Kagomes going to regret ever meeting me." Kikyou said happily, walking out.

Kagome unlocked her apartment and plopped down on her couch, sighing softly.

"I keep getting more and more surprised. Sesshoumaru is big!" She said, blushing slightly. She got up and headed for the shower. She undressed and got in, thoughts of Sesshoumaru.

"I can't believe you!" Inuyasha cried. Sesshoumaru sat on the couch, drinking soda in just his shorts.

"Inuyasha, you never were able to keep a girl." He smirked. Inuyasha glared at his brother, feeling like hitting him over and over again.

"I have something that will make you give up kagome forever." Inuyasha said, suddenly grinning. Sesshoumaru frowned. Inuyasha took the pictures out and held them up.

"A 23 year old having an affair with an 18 year old in high school, how will that look to the principal?" Inuyasha wanted to laugh at his brother's face. Sesshoumaru gripped the can of soda, trying to think of something.

"Make sure Kagome finds Kikyou with you, kissing or whatever. Then after that's over, wrap your arms around Kikyou and say to Kagome that you could never love a filthy whore." Inuyasha said sternly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He stood suddenly and had his brother pinned to the ground.

"I can never do that to her." He hissed, glaring at his brother.

"You will do it, if you want to keep your job." Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru pulled his arm up and brought his fist down in Inuyasha stomach. It didn't matter how old Sesshoumaru was, he was still a kid at heart. He stood and went to his room, slamming the door. Inuyasha lay there, holding his stomach painfully.

"At least, Kagome will know…W-What it feels like to lose a loved one." Inuyasha coughed and closed his eyes.

"Hi Kagome!" Mino said cheerfully. Kagome smiled and waved.

"Hey Mino, what's up?" She asked her friend, as they both walked to her locker.

"Nothing, but Mr. Tashiou wanted to see you for some reason, he wouldn't tell me." She shrugged. Kagome froze and hurried to put her stuff in.

"See you later!" She cried, running off, leaving her from confused. Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru's class, but he wasn't there. She ran to the lounge and opened the door. Kagomes eyes widened in horror. There was Kikyou, dressed as Kagome, on top of Sesshoumaru, kissing him. Kikyou glanced over and grinned. Sesshoumaru seen her, but instead of pushing Kikyou off, he leaned up and kissed her bare chest. Kagome thought she was going to die.

"S-Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" She asked, shutting the door behind her.

"What does it look like Wench?" He said coldly, his whole insides screaming to push Kikyou off and hold kagome.

"B-But why, I mean, I thought you…" She couldn't say it.

"Love you, ha! Of course not, Kagome. You're nothing but a sex toy to guys; they use you then go after the prettier girls. Like me." She smiled coldly. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kikyou, rubbing her thigh, barly touching her skin.

"I…" He shut his mouth, but Kikyou glared at him. Sesshoumaru sighed. "I can never love a filthy whore like you, Kagome." He didn't look at her as he said this. Kikyou laughed and pulled Sesshoumaru's face to hers, kissing him deeply. Kagome felt her bag drop off her shoulder, but she didn't catch it. She turned and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Sesshoumaru pushed Kikyou off him and she fell on the ground. He looked down at her with angry eyes.

"Get out of here. I'm going to have to take 5 baths just to get your stench off me." He walked past her and out of the room. Kikyou was wounded by his words, but happy she mad Kagome upset.

"Leave me be!" Kagome screamed as she sat on the roof, her legs hanging over the side. She was very upset. Sesshoumaru, the guy who Kagome thought she loved very much, didn't love her like he had said. And worst of all, he was with the bitch Kikyou!" hot scolding tears ran down her cheeks.

"Get down kagome, please!" One of her friends yelled from the doorway of the rooftop. Kagome didn't answer.

"Please don't jump Kagome!" A guy with long black hair cried. Kagome laughed.

"I'm not going to jump!" She yelled at them. She looked at the sky.

"Why, why did it have to be me, why did I have to fall in love with you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly. She sighed and stood. She walked to her terrified friends.

"I'm fine, but I'm just going to go home." She said quietly. She walked all the way to her house, not having a car and all. When she got home, she went to her room and cried.


End file.
